Revenge of the Fallen
by Dellcat
Summary: Morgana's been defeated, but she hasn't been stopped. Now a dragon is attacking, and they think she's behind it. But when Morgana kidnaps Merlin's 15 year old adopted sister Kyra,secrets are revealed and loyalties are tested.Somethings should stay secret.
1. Prologue

**AN- I realize I have been just posting whatever random thoughts came into my head. It's time I STOP doing that. I have thought this through thoroughly. Sorry for those of my "peeps" as my dad calls you, that followed stories that I terminated. Hopefully this will come out better.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Merlin**

_Merlin,_

_My dear boy I regret to tell you our old friend, Mary, has passed. I have adopted her daughter, Kyra. She has special talents much like yours. And for the same reason I sent you to Gaius, I am sending her to you. I hope you two will help each other. She will arrive in Camelot in two weeks time._

_ Mother_

* * *

><p>Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights of the Round Table, sat on horseback in a bright, empty clearing. The sun was low, the sky painted with bright magentas and purples. All the knights were weary, their hair pasted to their foreheads in the heat of the evening. Merlin was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.<p>

"Arthur, we've been here since dawn. If it was going to come, it would have already."

The "it" he was referring to was a dragon. Many of the outlying villages had reported seeing a giant dragon with emerald scales. Sometimes, there would be a girl with it. The girl would come into town and that very night, livestock would be slaughtered, but not a single human life would be stolen. The villagers thought she was a witch, and the dragon was the plague all witches brought with them.

"Look men, I know you're tired." Arthur declared. "But we'll go back to our camp soon. It is possible that the dra-" but the Prince Regent was abruptly stopped by a steady beating in the air. It started out as a whisper carried on the breeze, but it progressively increased. The knights formed a straight line, and struggled to stay on their mounts as the ground shook with a thud. In front of them was the dragon.

The knights drew their swords and slowly started moving towards the dragon. It was backed up against the tree line, lips pulled up to show it's glittering white teeth. The knights slowly progressed forward. They stopped in the middle of the clearing when the dragon let out a horrific roar before spinning around in a complete circle, it's tail whipping over the head of most of the knights. Gwaine and Elayn had been knocked from their horses and lay motionless.

The knights made to dismount but as their feet hit the springy moist ground, a figure emerged from the tree line right in front of the dragon. The figure was short, and covered in dented, dirtied armor. It held it's sword towards the dragon. The dragon snarled and flames erupted from its lips, completely engulfing the clearing. No one was injured, but everyone, including the mystery warrior, were knocked to the ground. The mystery warrior recovered quickly.

The dragon stared down at the knight. Merlin, who had been watching intently, saw knowing flash through the beast's molten golden eyes, and it seamed to nod, before taking to the sky. The warrior lowered it's sword, and watched the dragon disappear. By now, the other knights had regained their footing. Arthur and Merlin had stepped forward to face the warrior.

"Who are you?" Arthur questioned, his voice strong. He still held his sword in his hand, and it was pointed forward almost threatening. "Remove your helmet." was the next demand.

The warrior did and the knights' eyes grew to the size of saucers. Wavy brown curls tumbled down to the middle of the warrior's back.

"You're a woman." Arthur said in disbelief.

A girl was a better description. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen. She turned towards the knights, a shy smile plastered on her pale face. Her deep brown eyes stared forward, unsure of how to approach.

"Kyra!" a voice exclaimed. Arthur turned towards Merlin, whose eyes were wide in astonishment.

**Okay I know it's short, that's why it's a prologue instead of an actual chapter. Just so you know, I'm kinda writing A LOT of this out before I post so I know where I'm going with it so don't be surprised if it's updated quickly**


	2. Kyra

**AN- Okay guys so what do you think of the prologue? I know it was short but I had the idea in my head and it looked like the perfect place to end a chapter. if it were an episode that would be the part right before the main titles kicked in. Anyway…ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MERLIN but I own the story line so as some of my friends say, PAWS OFF XD**

Arthur stared at his servant as the girl, Kyra, ran over to Merlin. She smiled up at him as he dismounted his horse.

"Mum said you'd be here in two weeks. You're early." he stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her face fell at the mention of Hunith. "Kyra? What's wrong?"

She bowed her head. "There were raiders that came to Ealdor. Th-They…" she sighed. "They killed almost everyone. Including Hunith…" tears dripped off of her face.

Merlin's face was struck with disbelief. He shook his head in denial and backed up. The knights stared at him, sorrow hiding in their noble eyes. Although none would admit it, they were fond of the clumsy servant and if he was in pain, so were they.

"Merlin…" Arthur said quietly. "I'm so sorry but, would you mind putting this into context?" he kept his voice quiet so he wouldn't scare the distressed warlock.

"Arthur, this is Kyra. She was my mom's best friend's daughter. A few weeks ago, her mother died, and my mother adopted her. She's my adopted sister. Now my mother's dead so…I guess she came here. She has no where else to go…" the young man said. "Kyra, this is Prince Arthur of Camelot."

She didn't bow. She didn't acknowledge him in the proper way. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes at the prince. "Merlin, Hunith said you told her he was an arrogant stuck up prat. He doesn't look THAT arrogant. Maybe a little but not that much."

"Merlin due to your loss I will let this slide." he said quietly.

Merlin glared at Kyra. Arthur turned to address the knights. "Alright men. Let's head to the forest and set up camp."

Merlin turned to help Kyra onto his horse only to find her disappearing form merge with the trees. He got onto his horse and looked at Arthur. They both shrugged and made after Kyra, the knights following. They soon found the girl and she was walking in between Merlin and Arthur.

"There's a small clearing twenty minutes north of here." she said pointing in the direction of Camelot. 'It's enclosed and covered. From that clearing there's a stream a short distance away." she informed the prince.

"How do you know that?" he questioned, one eye brow disappearing into his hairline.

She simply shrugged, eyes guarded. They continued to walk in silence until they arrived at the clearing. Building a campfire, the knights, Merlin, and Kyra all huddled around the fire. Kyra had removed her armor and was stretching her tight muscles. She now wore a puffy white shirt that got tight at her wrists and waist, brow riding slacks, and scuffed up brown boots. She stared into the fire, a deep sorrow in her eyes that one so young should never have.

Her eyes started to droop and she leaned on Merlin who laughed. He unrolled his bedroll and guided her over to it. He covered her with a blanket and returned to the campfire. He shook his head slowly and pulled his knees to his chest, the fire's light reflecting in his unusually empty eyes. Arthur put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Merlin. Everything will be okay." he said trying to reassure the petrified young man.

"I can't believe she's gone…" he was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Merlin if you ever need to talk, my door is always open." those words almost undid Merlin's composure. Arthur had never shown any direct compassion towards the young man, had never openly admitted he was there for Merlin. It was at that moment he wanted to confide in the prince everything. All his insecurities, the death of his loved ones, especially Freya.

But instead he simply nodded his head. "Thank you Arthur." and then Merlin remembered who he was with. He was with the Knights of the Round Table. His closest friends. Arthur stood.

"We should all get some rest." he said, stretching his aching back.

"I'll take first watch." Lancelot said, staring directly at Merlin. The young knight knew that the warlock yearned for someone to confide in, and he would be that person. He was truly the only person who could be that shoulder for Merlin to cry on.

The other knights and Arthur soon fell asleep and Merlin shuffled over to Lancelot, casting a glance at his new sister as he went by her. It was at that moment he realized she, like Arthur, had a sword nearby, only her fist was clutching the hilt desperately. Her knuckles were white.

"Merlin. You wanna talk?" Lancelot asked, snapping the warlock from any and all thoughts.

The young man nodded slowly. Lancelot draped a friendly arm over his friend's shoulders and nodded, telling Merlin to talk for as long as he needed. The young knight would always be all ears.

"Well…Things have been hard as it is…Arthur's been a better friend to me since Morgana's betrayal, even if it isn't directly. I want to tell him so bad but I just can't…Not now…Everything I've been trying so hard to fix was destroyed and telling him now, right after what happened with Morgana…It's hazardous to my health." he pulled, trying to make a joke. "Now…" he sighed. "Now Mum's gone, and I have to look over Kyra." he glanced back at her. "Ya know, when we were little, we'd always play games together…I never knew…" his voice trailed off.

"You never knew what?" Lancelot prodded the matter.

Merlin took in a deep breath and shifted. "I'm sorry Lancelot. It's not for me to tell." he said apologetically, and almost guiltily. It was pretty safe to assume that Merlin had pretty much given him a golden ticket with the answer on it.

"Is she like you?" he asked, eyes shining. "If she is, you can talk to her too."

But Merlin didn't answer. He was gazing at his new sister. She looked much younger when she was asleep. She looked to be only thirteen. "She's young." Merlin said quietly. "I don't know if she'd understand any of it. Even if she was like me, which she's not as far as I know." that was a lie. "She wouldn't understand."

"You said you two used to be friends when you were little. Even if she didn't understand, don't you think she would at least listen? She'd be open ears, just like me."

Merlin nodded, pulled himself away. He went to lay down near Kyra and stared at the fire. Maybe Kyra would be there. Even if she didn't understand she'd always been there…She stood up for him when the others in the village taunted him, and even when the knocked her down, both physically and emotionally, she got right back up so she could be there for him.

She might be the only thing that could be his salvation, but he didn't want her to be forced to bare the burdens he did.

Thoughts running wild, Merlin wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>When Merlin awoke, most of the camp was still asleep. Gwaine sat awake on watch, and his silent voice carried through the camp followed by soft laughter. Merlin stood and walked over to see Gwaine sitting next to Kyra.<p>

"Gwaine if you're damaging my baby sister's mind with some of your HORRIBLE bar stories you will regret it." he stated, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"I'm not a baby _Mer_lin." she smiled at his ticked expression. "Arthur taught me how to do that when he took watch."

Her smile brightened up his day a little bit. He sat down next to her. "When was Arthur taking watch?"

"Midnight." Gwaine answered.

Merlin looked at Kyra, brow furrowed. She stared at the ground, hands clasped in her lap. "What were you doing up at midnight?"

"I…had a nightmare…" she said quietly.

Her eyes glazed over for a minute and tears threatened to spill over. As much as he wanted to know what they were about, he held his tongue. The dream had obviously caused this young girl some distress, he didn't want to make it peak.

A groan made them turn around. Gwaine's face split in a smile.

"GOOD MORNING PRINCESS!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs. The bird started to screech and fly away and Kyra couldn't help but laugh. Merlin, having more experience with the prince in the morning, kept a straight face.

"Gwaine remind me again why I made you a knight…" he said bitterly, sitting up and rubbing his sore neck.

"Because I helped kick your witch sister's-"

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Merlin said, his hands clapped over Kyra's ears.

She tilted her head back and gave him an angry look that made Arthur and Gwaine laugh.

"So Kyra we've got some time to kill. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh yeth do tell." Arthur said, clasping his hands under his chin, sounding like a powder puff.

Kyra stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Gwaine. "What do you want to know?"

"About your family. What happened?"

Merlin gave Gwaine a pointed look over her head as she looked at the ground. "Well… I had two brothers, a dad, and a mom…One of my brothers, Tom…He…He died when a griffin attacked us while we were in the forest…He pushed me out of the way and it took him…" a tear dripped down her cheek. "And my other brother, Cornelius, died the same way as my dad…Right before you came, Arthur, when Kanen was still attacking…They tried to take him down and he killed them…" she wiped her tears away. "And Mum died of a sickness… And Hunith died in the raid…" and she couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Merlin wrapped his arms around her, hushing her as if she were but a small kid. And in a way she was…

Once Kyra's episode was ended, they woke the other knights. No one stopped for breakfast. They simple went about loading up the horses. Kyra, having ditched her armor, (it was getting too small anyway…) rode in front of Merlin on the same horse. As they were about to leave, something blacked out the sun, and submerged the clearing into darkness. They looked up at the sky and they knew they were in trouble as an all too familiar _ROAR_ ripped the quiet air.

**Ohhh cliffy. So…I'm making my stories more like Alice I now…The chapters are the length of an actual book R&R please!**

**AN- When Arthur says, "Oh yeth do tell," It's supposed to be yeth, not yes. It isn't a typo or anything. See I was watching Jeff Dunham and he's like "Thparklay!" and I thought that was hilarious so I put it here.**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter One!**

**~Cammy **


	3. Back to Camelot

**AN- My theory for writing this is that the longer the chapters are, the more reviews you get and the more people who view it. Well I missed the bull's-eye but about… |…...| that much…Enjoy (if anyone's reading)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin**

**And Helen? Sorry Hun. This is post season 3. Cendred's dead…**

Kyra had quickly dismounted the horse and had her hand on her sword. Her eyes were filled with frustration as the beast descended into the clearing, it's emerald scales glittering in the early light. As the other knights pulled out their swords, Kyra crossed her arms, sighed, and pulled out her own sword.

"Kyra stay back." Merlin commanded, standing beside Arthur.

"Yes Sire!" she said in a gruff voice and mock saluted.

That was the same thing Arthur did last time they faced a dragon. Merlin had warned him not to force the battle, and Arthur had "saluted" him. Merlin shot daggers at Kyra but she didn't care. She was up on the front lines. No one moved. The dragon slowly looked around the knights and it's gaze came to rest on Merlin and Kyra.

Without hesitation, the dragon took to the air once again.

"Weak dragon. Can't even hold it's ground." Arthur laughed.

They loaded onto the horses, and started to ride towards Camelot.

* * *

><p>Merlin hadn't been watching the dragon at all when it came to rest it's gaze on him and Kyra. He was watching the girl. She stared at the beast through narrow eyes. Her eyes quickly flickered upward to the sky and back. The dragon then took off.<p>

"Kyra when we get to Camelot, you need to explain some things to me." he hissed in her ear.

She fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable. The rode none stop the rest of the day. When they arrived back at Camelot, Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Merlin take care of the horses and come to my chambers in thirty minutes." he said.

Kyra took hold of some of the horses and led them away without question or comment. Merlin looked back at Arthur who was staring after Kyra.

"She's your sister?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"Adopted." he corrected.

"She can't be related to you. She's too…not like you."

"Very good Sire." he fake clapped before grabbing the reins of the other horses and walking to the stables. Kyra was taking the saddle off of Arthur's horse, pouring sugar into his ears.

"Kyra you don't have to help. You can go."

She let out a quick, un-lady like snort. "Merlin you need to be at the Prat's chambers in thirty minutes. You need all the help you can get. Besides. I love horses." she searched for a brush.

Thirty minutes passed quickly, and there was still one horse to take care of. "I'll take good care of her." Kyra insisted, a smile on her face.

"Okay…Go to the court physician's chambers when you're done." he made to leave. "And if Gaius is up on a ladder, DON'T scare him." he laughed at the thought of his first day in Camelot.

"Just get out of here."

Merlin opened Arthur's door. The prince looked up. "Who are you and WHAT have you done with my manservant? You're actually on time?" his voice was colored like a rainbow with amusement. "How many of the horses were taken care of?"

"All but one Sire. Kyra is taking care of her right now." Merlin replied, his hands clasped lightly behind his back.

"I'm ashamed in you Merlin. Subjecting your baby sister to doing your chores…"

"She insisted. She loves horses."

"Come on Merlin. We have to report with the knights to my father about the dragon." he laughed. "More like an over grown lizard with wings."

"Yeah…"Merlin replied, absent mindedly.

As the two made their way towards the throne room, they saw Kyra.

"Kyra!" Merlin called. "What are you doing?"

"Going that way." she said, pointing towards Gaius's.

"Kyra come with us. We need to report to the king about the dragon." Arthur said.

Kyra looked up at Merlin, her young eyes shining. He nodded with a smile and led her to the throne room with them. Kyra hid behind Merlin as they entered the throne room. The king was quite intimidating when his face was set in stone, eyes raging with a fire brighter than the pyres he so often lit.

"Arthur! I presume you defeated the dragon?" his voice was steady, but held a note of hope.

"Sire we were unable to defeat the dragon. However, we drove it off, with assistance from a warrior who appeared at the battle and drove the dragon off when it knocked us down."

"Are they present in Camelot?"

"Yes Sire." Arthur said. "She is present with us now."

Merlin smiled slightly as he felt Kyra grab his hand which was clasped behind his back. She gave a pointed look at Arthur who glanced at her, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

"She? The warrior is a woman."

"Well…" he wasn't sure how to explain that a fifteen year old girl had driven off a dragon that his knights couldn't fight. "She's…" he sighed and motioned for Merlin to step away. He did, revealing a girl glaring at both of the young men. Uther stared at her and started laughing.

"Okay Arthur enough jokes. What's the REAL report."

Kyra crossed her arms and stared into Uther's eyes. To her surprise, he was the one to look away first.

"Father I am entirely serious. This, is Kyra. She's from Ealdor. She's Merlin's adopted sister. She came to seek him because…" he noticed the two tense up. Tears glazed Kyra's eyes, but Merlin had better control over his composure. "Sire raiders attacked Ealdor. They killed almost everyone. That is why Kyra had fled and come here."

On Merlin's part, that was a lie. But to Arthur, that was the truth. That was all he knew on the subject.

The king nodded. "Thank you Arthur. Have you found the _witch_ that has been seen with the dragon?"

"No Father. The witch was not present." he said. Merlin glanced at Kyra.

The king nodded again and the party of three went off to Gaius's chambers. They slid open the door. The physician looked up with a smile. "Thank goodness you're alright." the elder said happily. "Hello Kyra." he stated extremely blasé. Then he froze and looked up. "Kyra!" he walked over and gave the girl a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. What brings you to Camelot."

"Well…my whole family is gone so Hunith adopted me…Then…" she screwed her eyes shut. "Wel…Raiders came to Ealdor and killed almost everyone…Hunith died while she helped me escape." the tears she had been holding while she was in the throne room cascaded down her cheeks. Merlin wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Com' on Kyra. You can stay in my room." Merlin said but she shook her head.

"No." she said sternly. "I will NOT just come here and take your room. No." she crossed her arms.

"Yep she is DEFINENTLY adopted." Arthur said. "You CAN'T be related." Arthur laughed.

"Okay _Sire_." Kyra said turning around. "We get it." she said stubbornly.

Merlin broke them up. "Okay Sire there's a banquet. You should go get ready."

"Merlin." Kyra said. "One: Thank you. Two? Make sure you lie out his favorite robes. Pink right?"

"Maybe you two are related." Arthur huffed, walking out of the room. Merlin smiled at her before hurrying off after the train. Kyra turned to Gaius.

"I'm going to get some shut eye." she said, a yawn ripping itself from her throat. The old man smiled sadly at the girl as she walked over to the only empty corner of the room and lay on the floor. Gaius walked over and draped a thin blanket over her.

"Goodnight Kyra." he said softly.

**I know Kyra's the best spitfire EVAH! (:**


End file.
